


「taygun」青柠  二

by BiBubble



Series: 青柠 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 伪现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBubble/pseuds/BiBubble
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: 青柠 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908490
Kudos: 2





	「taygun」青柠  二

等到车好不容易停在tay的公寓楼下，gun已经彻底睡迷糊过去了。

"gun，醒醒，我们到了。"  
叫了两三遍，直到tay开始上手把他的脸拉扯变形，gun才不情不愿的醒过来。  
"唔…"拍掉脸上作乱的手，伸个懒腰，用刚睡醒还有些沙哑的嗓子黏糊糊的抱怨，"你家根本没有很近，我都睡饿了。"  
说完又打了个哈欠，等车子停稳后抓了抓头发，还臭美的照了下后视镜才慢吞吞的下车。

tay这一路上也并不轻松。  
除了一开始的意外让他觉得被舔舐的触感仿佛烙印在了手上，后面gun熟睡后肆无忌惮的姿势也让他分外忧心。  
为了防止他的头蹭来蹭去蹭到无法冷静的地方，又怕他睡的不舒服，一路上都用手臂小心的把他圈住，等到好不容易要下车，拿起相机的时候，tay瞬间怀疑自己患上了帕金森并且发病还提前了。

"嗷！tay！快开空调，你真的不是邀请我一起来汗蒸的吗！"刚打开门就被一阵扑面而来热气蒸的嗷嗷的叫着tay去找遥控器。  
tay找遥控器的时候，他就跟在后面边一起找边解衬衫的扣子，等到打开了空调，衬衫也已经松松垮垮的挂在身上，把自己牢牢钉在出风口的位置，直直的对着风口吹。  
tay无奈扶额，给他拉了拉衣襟，又拖着他往浴室走，劝到，"不要贪凉，不然明天又要发烧，去冲个澡就不热了，乖，我拿换洗的衣服给你。"强行把执着吹空调的小朋友推进浴室，又把换洗的衣服一股脑的塞给他，彻底粉碎了他想要出来吹空调的意图。

虽然玩具只是用来延长跟他在一起的时间的借口，但找还是要找的。  
"明明放这里的，怎么就不见了呢？"储物间里找了遍依然没有找到装玩具的小盒子，他还是特意装起来的呢，挠挠头有些为难的想着等下要怎么跟gun解释，说好了是让他来拿玩具，结果玩具却不见了。  
诶？是不是放卧室的抽屉了！刚着急忙慌的从储物间跑出来就听见gun趿着拖鞋哒哒哒的跑出来。  
"啊，空调～"

头发甚至没有擦干，发梢的水滴滴答答的落在肩膀上，刚换的白T就被印上了大片水渍。  
而且，这件衣服的领口是不是太大了？  
原本他穿着微微有些宽松的白T套在gun身上就显得大的过分了，衣摆刚刚遮到膝盖，领口因为过大被热气蒸腾后泛着红晕的大片颈肩肌肤整个暴露在空气中，甚至在他弯腰去拿水杯的时候，视线还能直接透过领口看到更加里面的风景。

这有些太过了。

一股热气腾的蹿上了tay的脸，他甚至觉得鼻尖周围都是gun的气息。  
"我也先去冲个澡，玩具应该在我卧室的柜子里，你找找。"胡乱丢下一句话tay慌乱的躲进了浴室。  
浴室里的余温还没有散去，沐浴露清凉的味道弥漫在周围，用冷水狠狠洗了把脸，抬手抹掉镜子上的水汽，看着显得有些狼狈的自己，tay烦躁的把头发往后一捋，甩甩头叹出一口潮湿的热气，转身打开了莲蓬头。

冲完澡套了条长裤，因为想到gun应该待不久就要走，还顺手把皮带系好了，tay光着上身披了条浴巾边走边擦头发。gun没在客厅，应该还在卧室里找bibi的玩具。走近了听到他好像在发语音，"嗯嗯，那我等下去找你。"对方似乎又回了什么，gun听完有些恼羞成怒但回复里又带了些讨好，"哎呀，还能有谁啊，我肯定只有爸比啊。"

……只有off吗？

亲耳听到的这一刻tay忽然觉得自己很平静，没有预想中的撕心裂肺，也没有让他暴跳如雷，就和当初发现自己爱上他的那个瞬间一样平静。  
平静的有些绝望。  
不就是失去吗，那干脆就失去个彻底吧。不要再守着朋友的界限去猜测他到底会不会爱他，也不要再因为偶尔的情不自禁而患得患失。  
tay一步一步走向他还未开始的爱情。  
结束吧。

"tay！你终于好了，你到底把玩具放哪里了，我都找过了根本没……唔！"  
刚抬起头想跟tay理论就被他忽然而来的吻震懵住了，似乎是怕他抗拒，感觉到tay一只手划过他的臀部紧紧揽住了他的腰，另一手扣住了他的后脑勺，将他牢牢的固定在了怀里。  
不是因为意外，他们也没有醉酒，tay没有给自己留任何退路，就这么孤注一掷的吻了下去。  
"我没有不小心，也不是因为其他任何的原因，就是故意的要吻你，我爱你，很久之前就开始爱你了，我不想再占着朋友的名义待在你身边，如果你不能接受我以后就离开你远远的，再也不在你眼前出现。"  
刚刚把gun放开紧张到也不管他有没有在听，tay就一口气说了一大堆，此时才觉出害怕似的低下头，不敢看他的眼睛，只死死盯着他的嘴唇等待被宣判。  
gun的嘴巴生的非常好，唇形饱满，又因为被主人精心呵护着所以看起来一直QQ弹弹，尤其现在刚刚被亲吻过，上面亮晶晶一片，又无辜又诱惑。

"我也是。"gun声音轻轻小小的，但每个字却都正中红心，直直的砸在了tay的心底，巨大的狂喜和不可置信一起冲向他，他着急的抬起头看向gun的眼睛想确认这并不是他又一次梦里的臆想，"你说什么？你能不能再说一遍，我……"  
"你没听错，我爱你，你……唔……"  
听到他亲口说出爱你的那一刻，tay就再一次无法自持的吻了下去，这个吻比刚刚更多了侵占和欲望，他仿佛一个刚刚占领一个新领地的野兽，急于在上面刻上自己的标记。  
gun感觉到的嘴唇被含住反复辗转吮吸，一遍遍被tay用嘴唇描绘自己唇形的轮廓，他忍不住把手环在tay的颈后，来支撑自己有些发软的双腿。"唔……"双唇被撬开，tay的吻和他的人一样直接又炙热，唇舌裹挟着他全部的热情席卷他整个口腔，舌尖被吮舔的发麻，好不容易被放开gun整个人都晕晕乎乎。

tay看着他脸上陷入情欲却又不自知的表情，两片鸦色睫羽轻颤，还未干透的几缕湿发贴在脸颊，让他看起来像误入人间的天使，纯洁而诱人犯罪。情不自禁想要更多，更多。  
"叮！"迷糊中gun恍惚听到一声皮带扣被解开的声音，懵懵的看着tay利落的脱下长裤他下意识的往后退了一步，"啊！"gun惊呼一声被刚刚找玩具翻倒出来的杂物绊倒，直直的摔向了床铺。  
tay欺身向前，高大的身子投下阴影，浓烈的男性荷尔蒙带着无法忽视的压力，让他不自觉的把脚往后缩想把自己藏起来。  
脚腕还没来得及缩回就被一只大掌钳制住并顺着小腿往上一寸一寸的抚摸揉捏，嘴唇也跟着欺上，叼起一小片皮肤一点点的舔舐吮吸，gun恍然间觉得自己是不是要被吃掉了  
"tay……"他有些害怕的抖着嗓子叫了一声。  
回应他的却是来自颈间更加浓烈的亲吻，和一只从T恤下摆伸进来的温热大掌，带着薄茧的手心贴着肌肤一路往上，在左胸揉搓了几下，小巧的乳头很快挺立了起来，硬的像豆子一样。  
"啊……别"从胸前涌起的快感让gun感到陌生和害怕，他难耐的挺起胸膛想逃离这种折磨，却把自己往对方手中送的更近了。  
他有些着急的双眼一红，几乎就要流下泪来。  
这样可怜又可爱的表情让tay差点失控，他再次俯下身，先是亲吻他颤颤的唇角，舌头划过双颊，到软软的小耳垂，轻轻一咬，这样的刺激让gun全身一抖。

"不……不要……"细若蚊蚋的恳求溢了出来。  
tay动作加重，咬啮著形状姣好的耳朵，还把舌尖轻轻探入，听着gun瞬间浑浊的呼吸声诱哄，"你会喜欢的，乖乖去感受我就好，我爱你啊。"  
他拉过gun的手，按放在自己已经硬挺的性器上，gun碰触上了一个火烫的硬物，他知道那是什麽，从小到大他只摸过自己的，没碰过别人的，他不知是害怕还是害羞的想收回手，连眼睛都不敢睁开，可是tay的力气比他大，不让他抽回，还硬是撑开他小小的手掌，逼迫他包覆这个蹦跳火烫的活物。

"不……真的不要……拜托你……"gun闭著眼睛，微微带著哭音哀求他。

"gun你看看我，是我啊，我真的好想要你，你相信我试试看好不好，如果真的不行你随时喊停我们就停下来好吗？"听着tay声音里的渴求和忍耐，gun心底的害怕瞬间消失了。  
这是tay啊，是他爱了这么久也爱了他这么久的tay啊。  
感受到gun的柔软，tay忍不住再次吻向他。  
"我爱你。"

虽然卸下了心防，但身体被打开的时候gun还是本能的想逃，可是腰肢被火热的大掌牢牢钳制着，一寸也无法移动。扩张的过程实在太漫长又难以忍耐，等到好不容易可以容纳三指进出的时候两个人都忍不住松了一口气。  
"啊……！"手指触及到了某个小小的凸起，gun突然被刺激到发出了甜腻的惊呼，忍不住用手捂住嘴巴，整个人害羞的像个煮熟的虾子，我怎么会发出这种声音……太丢人了……  
"是这里吗？"tay像找到了新玩具继续开始在原地揉搓，"啊——不……"gun又发出一声急促的呻吟，开始扭动，下意识的想逃，却被tay禁锢在两腿之间，只能被迫承受。

等到tay抬起上半身，同时间抽出手指时，gun想着终于结束了，微光中看著tay，却被他眼里写满的情欲吓的一惊，撑起手臂想往后退。

就在分心这麽打算的时候，一个更加巨粗且炽烫的柱物抵到了才刚被扩张过的地方，gun猝不及防，倒吸一口气，立刻被侵入了一寸的深度。

"唔……痛！"

gun忍不住咬牙，被突如其来的疼痛刺激的眼眶一红，像只被猎人抓住的小兔子，柔韧的腰肢被刺穿的动作一激，挺出完美的弧度，痛楚隐忍的表情异样妩媚。

tay蓦觉喉咙干渴起来，焦躁感充满全身，他舔舔嘴，紧扣著gun纤细柔软的身体，徐徐律动起腰身。

这比书上枯燥的理论知识美妙一百倍。  
拔开之时紧实的肉壁夹拉著，似乎舍不得放走，待尖锐处往前挺进，又有种破浪乘风的快感。

控制不住自己了，tay欲望憋得难受，难以自持的往里冲撞，每一次顶进，就能听见gun压抑忍耐的低呼，可怜的声音引发他骨子里想全力征服的欲望，他想听到对方辗转哀求的呼叫自己。

gun被摇晃得有些昏沉，初次承受的痛感更剥夺他大半的理智，他抓著tay撑在两旁的手臂，在剧烈冲撞的动作里稳住自己。

"慢……求你慢一点……我不……"冲撞中他连一句完整的话也说不全。

tay缓下速度，舔吻住他的脖子，在上面烙下红艳印记。

gun趁这机会喘了口气，tay的汗水却也趁势滴上他赤裸的身躯，烫烫热热的，跟攻入体内的烙铁一样热。

慢慢的身体仿佛适应了这样的侵占，并逐渐从尾椎处升起一股越来越强烈的快感，gun不自觉的缩了缩，却把tay刺激的差点一下子交代了。

见他终于品尝到滋味，tay于是换过姿势，拉著他抱住自己脖子，就著仍相连的体位抱他在身上，靠著床头抓紧他挺翘柔软的臀瓣上下推弄，不时抚弄他敏感的腰窝。这体势让tay更加深入，gun有些抵受不住，只能倚在他的胸膛上任他为所欲为。

"你……轻一点。"gun用陷在情爱中绵绵哑哑的声音小声要求。

软软的撒娇让tay心头发热，他紧抱著gun上身，舔咬着他所能触及到的部分，肉嘟嘟的脸、耳垂、脖子，白净的胸膛任著他肆虐，轻舔重啮，很快的布下更多红艳的吻痕。

他们的身体很快就湿漉，两人的汗融在一起，房间里，性爱的味道钻入鼻腔，刺激的动作也更加狂野。  
终于在tay不换气的急速抽插，狂风暴雨般的急撞后，性器急切暴涨，gun感受到那样的变化，内部跟着酸软，突然间烫热的精液灌入，tay猛力插得更深，将精液毫不保留的注入里头。

"你终于是我的了。"吃饱喝足后的tay抱着gun一脸满足。  
"你下去，重死了。"gun扁扁嘴，有些委屈的指控。  
"再抱一会。"讨价还价。  
gun扭着腰想逃跑，却被抓着臀部拖回贴的更近，挣扎中gun发现体内的性器又开始逐渐涨大，有些慌乱的带着哭腔拒绝，"我不要了，呜呜呜，你这个骗子，你说只抱一会，你出……唔"

嘴巴再一次被堵住，他被推回床上，开始认命的承受再一次无止尽的需求。


End file.
